


purple mist of our dreams

by appleness



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Romantic Angst, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleness/pseuds/appleness
Summary: будь тем, кто заберёт меня домой и покажет мне солнце. ©





	purple mist of our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> #np twenty one pilots — hometown
> 
> десяточка слов, благодаря которым я придумала эту историю: карусель, линии, заря, маяк, дорога, пыль, чайник, серебро, сирень, гранат.

Если бы не мама, капающая на мозги с самого дня её возвращения из Зеландии, Дженни бы и не вспомнила так скоро об этом месте. Бабушки нет уже как больше десятка лет, но воспоминания — смутные, нечёткие, прорывающиеся маленькими незначительными деталями, — всё же хранятся в подкорках сознания. Это выяснилось вчера ночью, когда Дженни не могла уснуть. Вертелась на свежих, пахнущих вкусно, но совсем не по-родному, простынях и прокручивала разговор с домашними накануне.  
  
Три дня пребывания в Сеуле тянулись слишком долго, неизвестность перед будущим не то чтобы пугала, но заставляла путаться в мыслях и сомнениях, отказываться от частички себя и своих убеждений и возвращаться к ним вновь. Дженни планировала отдохнуть с месяцок, привыкнуть к ритму родных мест, подтянуть корейский, который успела позабыть за пятилетний срок отсутствия. Сейчас всё казалось чужим и далёким, однако обратно в Зеландию не тянуло. Дом был близко, но не здесь. Это ощущалось в груди беспричинной тоской. Дженни вздыхала чаще, чем улыбалась.  
  
Как она могла забыть, что её семья — что отец, что мать, — отличные манипуляторы, вечно знающие, как будет лучше для единственной дочери. Окей, Дженни в чём-то согласна. Например, отправить её учиться заграницу было не такой уж плохой идеей, как казалось поначалу. Новая страна, новые люди, новые ощущения. Ким вернулась оттуда абсолютно другим человеком. Человеком, который наконец разобрался, чего хочет от жизни. И следовать непрекращающимся наставлениям родителей в этот список не входило.  
  
Отец намекал: «В моей компании пропадает хорошее место». Мать же в открытую заявила: «Завтра поедешь с отцом». Причём таким тоном, что противоречить было бессмысленно. Дженни, отказавшись от ужина, поднялась в свою комнату. Побродила из угла в угол, не имея представления, чем занять себя. На глаза попался старый, ещё со времён беззаботного детства альбом с выцветшим Микки Маусом на обложке. Аккуратная ладонь погладила рисунок, стирая тонкий слой пыли, и открыла его на первой странице. Прямоугольник, наполовину залитый морем, наполовину — розовым небом, с двумя фигурами посередине. Бабушка любила гулять по вечернему берегу, рассказывая внучке тихим, хрипловатым, но всё равно таким родным мягким голосом истории из её молодости. Дженни не помнила ни одной, зато помнила, что любила её слушать.  
  
А эту фотографию, что сжимали её пальчики, сделал местный мальчишка, живущий неподалёку. Как же она ему завидовала! Просыпаться не по будильнику, а от шипения волн и крикa чаек, любоваться не бетонными коробками да петляющими точками машин, а зарёй с утопающим в воде отражением солнца. Посеревшая дымка смога не сравнится с солёным влажным воздухом. А ещё в саду росла пушистая сирень… Дженни прикрывает веки, реснички щекоткой ложатся на кожу. Пьянящий сладостью аромат сиреневых крохотных цветочков наполняет лёгкие. Добрый смех бабушки, ласковые пальцы убирают прядку смольных волос за ушко и гладят щёку: «Детка, ты всегда можешь вернуться».  
  
Та маленькая Дженни с широко распахнутыми, наивными глазками давно выросла. А вместе с ней росло и желание вернуться.  
  
Проснувшись утром, она действовала решительно. Адреналин в крови бурлил, сердце стучало так быстро; первые попавшиеся вещи из гардероба летели в небольшой чемодан, а сама Дженни, уже с багажом и связкой заржавевших ключей, — за порог родительского дома. Её отпустило только в салоне, когда она устроилась на мягком сидении с билетом в руке. Автобус тронулся плавно, и с приятным трепетом в груди Дженни пожелала себе хорошей дороги.  
  


▲

  
  
В автобусе душно, неудобно, трясёт, и Дженни чувствует себя до того уставшей, что хочется закрыть глаза и не просыпаться как минимум неделю. Но заснуть никак не выходит, и единственное спасение — любимый плейлист в наушниках да тёмные линии электропередач на голубом фоне чистейшего неба. Дженни прислоняется головой к окошку и следит за проплывающими полосами бездумным взглядом.  
  
За два часа её спонтанного путешествия она успевает себя накрутить: её внезапный порыв точно не оценят родители, её внезапный порыв не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Однако чем дольше она едет, тем явственнее ей кажется, что эти линии в небе созданы лишь для того, чтобы указать ей путь. И ведёт он в деревушку, где сирень, море и детство.  
  
Во рту отчётливый привкус дорожной пыли, а воды в бутылке — на пару глотков. Дженни, оставшаяся на заброшенной остановке совершенно одна, оглядывается по сторонам — вокруг ни души: лишь тропинка, ведущая в никуда, лес и бескрайнее небо с линиями.  
  
Яркая крыша небольшого маркета — первое, что ей попадается на глаза, когда остановка остаётся вне поля зрения, а деревья редеют. Дженни выдыхает расслабленно и чувствует, как открывается второе дыхание. До приятной прохлады и жужжания холодильников всего тридцать семь шагов. Посетителей нет, и внутри только радио шуршит ретро хитом. Проходясь мимо стеллажей, девушка невольно мурлычет в такт знакомой мелодии. Ряд с бутылями находится совсем скоро. Если открутить крышку так, как это сделала Ким, можно испортить не только любимую футболку, но и настроение, которого и без этого не было. Кола шипит тёмной пеной, стекает по руке, оставляя липкие следы, капает на чистый кафель.  
  
— Боже, я только вымыл пол, — слышится раздосадованный голос за спиной.  
  
Дженни, вздрогнув, оборачивается; на лице улыбка, которой она пользуется при чрезвычайных ситуациях, — милая, заискивающая, безмолвно просящая понять и простить. Однако в данном случае это не действует. Молодой парень в зелёной кепке с логотипом и точно таком же фартуке смотрит, грозно нахмурив брови. Глаза тёмные, злые, такие, что Дженни тут же, растерянно хлопая ресницами, извиняется низким поклоном. Убежать к кассе, расплатиться и покинуть это место как можно скорее — идеально, и Ким уже заносит ногу, чтобы осуществить задуманное, как парень останавливает строгим голосом:  
  
— Ну и куда собралась?  
  
Нет, это даже смешно. Он что, сейчас даст ей ведро, тряпку, перчатки — и придётся горбатиться после нескольких часов, проведённых в дороге? Признаться, Дженни готова и к такому повороту событий. Тэён, как подсказывает бэйдж на фартуке, выглядит не то что недружелюбно, опасно! Пусть и худощавый, невысокий, но вид у него пугающий; подавляющий всю смелость, которой в Дженни было немного, но достаточно на презрительную ухмылку или колкий взгляд.  
  
— Простите, — прикрыв глаза и втянув голову в плечи, почти что пищит девушка. — Я всё уберу, честно!  
  
В этом месте она планирует провести не один день, а потому портить отношения с местными не желает. Ни она кого-то, ни её никто не помнит, заступиться, вдруг что, будет некому, к родителям, от которых сбежала, Дженни обратится в последнюю очередь. Необходимо снова включать режим милашки.  
  
И каково же её удивление, когда где-то рядом слышится бархатистый смех. Дженни боязливо приоткрывает одно веко, затем — второе, моргает несколько раз не в состоянии поверить в то, что видит. А видит она того самого мальчишку с фотоаппаратом, который жил у моря когда-то… Узнать его помогает улыбка: вокруг сверкающих загадочным блеском глаз собрались едва заметные морщинки, уголки тонких бледных губ красиво вздёрнуты вверх, обнажая верхний ряд зубов.  
  
— Дженни? — зовёт осторожно Тэён, касаясь тонкими пальцами вздрогнувшего плеча. — Что с тобой? Не узнала меня? Ну, не страшно…  
  


▲

  
  
Неудивительно, что в заброшенном доме бабушки столько пыли, и Дженни, вооружившись тазом с водой и изгрызенной молью ветошью, ползает из угла в угол, чтобы чуть позже вздохнуть с облегчением уже не спёртым воздухом, а вечерней свежестью.  
  
— Справляешься? — второй раз за день пугает её Тэён. Теперь он без бейсболки, смольные волосы торчат в стороны, и костлявая ладонь неловким жестом пытается пригладить неподдающиеся укладке пряди. На растянутой футболке нарисована мышь, поедающая кусок сыра, и Дженни почему-то с трудом отводит от неё взгляд, когда с колен поднимается на ноги и предплечьем стирает пот со лба, ибо в руках — принадлежавшая ей самой лет десять назад майка, с которой стекает мутная вода.  
  
— Не думала, что здесь всё будет настолько уныло, — пожимает она плечами.  
  
— Ну, а что ты хотела? — ухмыляется по-доброму Тэён и, оставив пакет с логотипом супермаркета на полу, спешит помочь: мочит сухую тряпку в тазу, принимается тереть ей распахнутые ставни, любезно пустившие в комнату розовый закат. — После того как госпожи Ким не стало, в доме никто не жил. Даже не знаю, как ты справишься сама… — и смотрит выжидающе, будто Дженни должна дать какой-то важный ответ, но она бурчит себе под нос «справлюсь как-нибудь, я тут всё равно ненадолго» и спешит отвернуться к кусочку невымытого паркета. На смущённом лице румянец, вызванный непонятно чем: то ли взглядом знакомого незнакомца, то ли ситуацией в целом.  
  
Наведя порядок на первом этаже, они, уставшие и взмыленные, валятся на пропахший сыростью диван. У Тэёна в пакете напитки и снэки, которыми они лениво хрустят между разговорами. Разговоры ни о чём или о прошлом, подпитанные очередным «а помнишь?» или «ты же тогда…», частыми смешками и горящими взглядами. Ни слова о будущем, и от этого так легко и улыбка не сходит с мечтательных масок, натянутых всего лишь на вечер.  
  
Но теперь каждый вечер проходит именно так: они вдвоём, улыбаются и шутят, иногда молчат, позволяя шумным волнам, ударяющимся о берег, ласкать их слух, солёному ветру — трепать волосы и какому-то непонятному, фантомному теплу разливаться в груди. Дженни здесь уже третий день, и это так мало и много в то же время. На экране оставленного в старом домике телефона пропущенных — сотни, сообщений с угрозами — десятки. Родители злятся многочисленными:  
  
«Если ты не вернёшься…  
  
 _…я не вернусь,_  — думает она.  
  
По крайней мере, ей не хочется никуда возвращаться. Сидя вот так, опустив голову на плечо Тэёна, вдыхая запах его футболки и его запах, если вздёрнуть носик вверх и провести самым кончиком по линии от ключицы до шеи. Он пахнет бургерами, которыми они завтракали, ментоловым дымом его любимых сигарет и чуть-чуть растворителем для краски. Он ничего ей не говорит, лишь вздрагивает слегка, тут же сжимая худыми пальцами её ладошку сильнее, и смотрит на волнующееся море, словно увидит там, в линии горизонта, ответы на все загадки мира. Глаза его чёрные, влажные, точно залитые гудроном, и Дженни кажется, что эти глаза — самые красивые, какие ей доводилось встречать. Такие глубокие, взрослые, всё понимающие. И почему она никогда не обращала на Тэёна — на его глаза — внимание? Возможно потому, что верхняя половина его лица всегда была скрыта фотокамерой, и Ким смотрела исключительно в тёмный кружок объектива, когда позировала для очередного фото. Бабушка собирала снимки в альбом, приговаривая, что таким образом внучка всегда будет с ней рядом.  
  
Тэён замечает, как изменилось лицо Дженни, и наблюдать за этой кислой мордашкой с надутыми губками и серьёзными-серьёзными глазами не собирается.  
  
— Хочешь, я отведу тебя в одно место? — целуя в макушку. В ответ лишь удивлённый, но заинтересованный взгляд. — Пошли, — он перехватывает её пальчики, помогает подняться с пледа, отряхнуться от песка и поправить волосы. Их следы остаются тёмными пятнами на светлой линии, которую тут же облизывают барашки волн. Дженни не спрашивает ни о чём; странно, но она доверяет этому парню. Он так ненавязчиво появился в её жизни, с ним так тепло, как не было очень давно. Поначалу казалось, что сама деревушка, где она провела детство, дарит нежные впечатления. Однако стоило представить, что Дженни здесь одна, наедине со своими воспоминаниями, становилось безмерно одиноко и холодно. Тэён же её греет, отвлекает и делится чем-то новым и в то же время тем, чего она ждала долгое время.  
  
— Что это? — оглядывается Ким по сторонам, так и не отпуская чужой ладони. Место не то чтобы жуткое — больше странное. От груды заржавевшего металла на пустыре с иссохшей после зимы травой веет безысходностью. Каким бы ты сильным ни был, рано или поздно тебя так же сломает, погнёт, искорёжит идеальную форму, разъест красивую оболочку. Дженни боится подойти ближе, разглядеть, наконец, чем когда-то были эти страшные громадины, но Тэён тянет за руку с полуулыбкой на губах: обещающей нечто такое, от чего совсем скоро будет хорошо.  
  
— Идём, скоро увидишь.  
  
Она шагает за ним, переступая аккуратно куски железа, мусор, островки высохших луж и приглаженные растаявшим снегом кусты. В голове гадает, что же такое там, за этим кладбищем съеденных коррозией гигантов. Картинки, подкидываемые воображением — серые, грязные, неприятные, — не оправдывают ожиданий. Дженни останавливается резко, будто ударилась о невидимую стену, заставляя остановиться и её проводника, хлопает завитыми ресницами, хмурится, не веря глазам. Может, это сон? Может, это просто другая реальность, куда она попала по чистой случайности? Ну не может, среди этого гадкого хлама, оказаться столь яркое и чудесное. Дженни не в силах отвести завороженного взгляда, а Тэён — скрыть довольной, почти счастливой улыбки. В его глазах — в тот момент, когда девушка внезапно приросла к земле, — промелькнуло сомнение, но оно мигом сменилось облегчением. Потому что Ким, засияв солнцем, взвизгнула и рванула вперёд. К карусели, какие любила, когда была совсем малышкой.  
  
Она с детским восторгом перебегает от одной лошадке к другой, хватается за металлические уздечки, выкрашенные серебром. Причём недавно — запах краски ещё не выветрился, а на земле, под неподвижной платформой, валяются баллончики. Тэён помогает ей усесться на одно из сидений, встаёт рядом и, не моргая, любуется девушкой. У Дженни слегка полноватые щёчки, бледные, как зефирки, и их хочется покусать. Нежно, едва-едва сжимая губами. Но себе он позволяет лишь аккуратно, почти не касаясь, очертить костяшкой пальца от виска до подбородка и обратно. Дженни прикрывает веки и, подавшись вперёд, за теплом чужой руки, безмолвно просит его продолжить.  
  
Они уже целовались, но те поцелуи — не поцелуи, а клевки на самом деле — больше забирали, чем давали; Дженни хочется целоваться не как сестре с братом, а по-настоящему, наслаждаясь тёплыми вдохами и мурашками, берущими своё начало от затылка, у самой линии волос, где сейчас пальцы Тэёна поглаживают. Он мягко давит, и Дженни привстаёт, хватаясь за его напрягшиеся предплечья. Прежде чем найти губы друг друга, они, как два котёнка, трогают кончиками носа щёки, переносицы, ведут по скулам. Тэён придерживает Дженни за голову, пока пробует её на вкус. Губы её и на цвет, и если лизнуть робко — гранатовые, сладкие; не оторваться. И с каждой секундой они всё больше теряют самообладание, впиваясь друг в друга: поцелуями, пальцами, мыслями. Прерваться на мгновение, вдох — и снова, с тем самым рвением, когда сдерживался долго, а теперь можно отпустить тормоза.  
  
Тэён переводит дыхание, с трудом стоя на ногах. Он приваливается спиной к железной перекладине — от жадных вдохов вздымается грудь — и не сводит ошеломлённого взгляда с девушки. Не так он представлял их первый полноценный поцелуй, но, тем не менее, его всё устраивает, иначе бы сердце не колотилось о грудную клетку так отчётливо. Дженни, по-видимому, тоже. Она нежно улыбается, глядя на свои пальцы, гладящие пластиковую гриву лошадки.  
  
— Откуда здесь эта карусель?  
  
— Привезли чинить моему деду, но он не смог. Так и оставили здесь за ненадобностью. — Тэён, пригнув голову, ходит по платформе. — Дед у меня смотрителем маяка был, а потом построили большой маяк в другом посёлке и наш забросили. Вот и занялся делом.  
  
— У нас есть маяк? — удивляется Ким. — Никогда не видела.  
  
— Он крохотный, спрятанный в бухте. Хочешь, сходим как-нибудь.  
  
— Слушай, — Дженни поднимается за ним. — Я не спрашивала, но если ты начал… Где твои родители?  
  
Тэён внезапно замирает, и Ким точно бы врезалась в его спину, если бы не подняла голову. Она обнимает, перекинув руки через его плечи, щекой льнёт к грубой ткани джинсовки.  
  
— Они, — его голос ломается, становится едва слышным, — здесь, — и перекладывает ладони Дженни на правую сторону груди.  
  
Больше вопросов ему не задают.  
  
В это место они приходят не так часто, как хотелось бы, — у Тэёна дневных смен столько же, сколько ночных, и всего один выходной. Чаще всего остаются в ветхом домишке бабушки Ким, встречая рассветы и провожая закаты.  
  
Дженни ставит чайник ровно в девять, прекрасно зная, что Тэён появится в десятом часу. Дверь скрипит, и раздаётся тихое:  
  
— Ты опять не ужинала? — мазнув поцелуем по щеке.  
  
— Угу, — приглушённо куда-то в жилистую шею. — Тебя ждала.  
  
— А нас?  
  
Этот тон Дженни узнает, даже не глядя на того, кому он принадлежит. Мать издевательски спокойно проходит вглубь комнаты, где только две дымящиеся чашки и один на двоих кусочек вчерашнего пирога с ягодами.  
  
— Как мило, — заключает с брезгливостью госпожа Ким, осматриваясь по периметру. — Значит, здесь тебе нравится прятаться, — указывая на разобранный прохудившийся диван и стол с пожелтевшей от времени скатертью.  
  
 _Нет, вот здесь,_  — возражает мысленно Дженни, прижимаясь к груди напрягшегося Тэёна ближе.  
  
  
Дженни не плачет, лишь сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и хмурит брови, когда мать, вцепившись в запястье, ведёт её к машине. В салоне их ждёт отец, нервно отстукивая пальцами по рулю. Дженни встречается с ним взглядами в зеркале заднего вида, и невысказанное «прости» повисает в тяжёлом воздухе, который ни вдохнуть. На самом деле, это истерика сжала горло, и застрявший внутри ком обиды не проглотить.  
  
— Мы едем домой, — говорит мама, а Дженни уверена, что её дом рядом с Тэёном, и она будет стремиться обратно, несмотря ни на что.  
  


▲

  
  
У Тэёна жизнь разделилась на до и после. И всё, что бы он ни делал, напоминает о Дженни. Ему везде слышится её мягкий игривый смех, мерещатся каштановые пряди, в которых путается прибрежный ветер, и чувствуется сладковатый аромат кожи. Ему больно нестерпимо от зло брошенного госпожою Ким в тот день: «Не приближайся больше к ней никогда». Но он всё равно появляется в их любимых местах, надеясь удержать крупицы воспоминаний в тепле как можно дольше. Они ни о чём не договаривались, не заглядывали в будущее, они жили одним днём, и только теперь Тэён понимает, насколько неправильно поступали. Ни номеров телефонов, ни адресов — ничего, к чему можно было бы вернуться. На работе шутят: «Ты как будто смысл жизни потерял». Вот только для него это вовсе не шутка.  
  
И сидя на том самом сидении, куда не так давно помогал взобраться Дженни, Тэён думает, что это место с ярко выкрашенной каруселью — не кладбище списанного металлолома, а кладбище их несбывшихся грёз и желаний. Сколько всего здесь произошло, и сколько могло бы произойти между ними. Вот-вот наступит лето, а ему до сих пор холодно.  
  
Вдруг перед глазами темнеет разом, а в нос забивается знакомый зефирный шлейф. Видение такое чёткое, что становится жутко. Его тоска переходит все границы. И лишь тихие смешки позади возвращают Тэёна в действительность. В действительность, которой трудно поверить. Стоит обернуться, и Дженни прямо перед ним, убирает тонкими пальчиками волосы назад и улыбается так ярко, что слепит. Тэён моргает несколько раз, и уголки его губ медленно ползут вверх. Он подскакивает с места, порывисто прижимая девушку к себе, льнёт губами к спрятанному сползшей кофтой плечику и выдыхает с дрожью:  
  
— Я думал, что не дождусь тебя…  
  
А Дженни обнимает его крепче.  
  
— Ты обещал сводить меня на маяк.  
  
Если для Дженни Тэён — дом, то для Тэёна Дженни — солнце. И пусть в их жизни часто случаются тёмные ночи, дожди и туманы. Всё это стоит того, чтобы просыпаться вместе со светлыми лучиками в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
